Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for providing a search service, and to a terminal device including a search service application which provides a variety of services for a mobile terminal device and a driving method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
User eXperience (UX) covers a full perspective by integrating all the experiences a user may have while interacting with a product, a service and a provider of the product and the service. The UX may provide a visual design with intuitively operational, rapid and convenient functions.
With the wide-spread use of information technology (IT) terminal devices including touch sensing displays such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), portable electronic devices, and smart televisions, application providers that provide a search service are becoming increasingly aware of the UX when designing functions of applications.
Recently, a more advanced search method using an image recognition, a voice recognition or a music recognition is being made available.
An image recognition-based search may include a quick response (QR) code, a barcode recognition search, an optical character recognition (OCR) search, or an image search such as a wine label recognition search, and a tool may be used for arranging a specific frame around characters to assist the OCR search.
A voice recognition-based search uses a method of applying a voice recognition algorithm to receive a voice signal to extract a text and use the text as a next keyword. A music recognition-based search employs a method of performing a feature analysis from a music input signal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.